


"Oh my God" is a great expression

by transnymphtaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demisexual Character, Getting Together, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/transnymphtaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally part of another, now deleted fic. Left as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh my God" is a great expression

The evening’s meeting had just ended, and Grantaire was in the middle of deciding where to head next with Joly and Bossuet when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Carefully, he turned around to see who wanted his attention. When he saw Enjolras, he had to blink a couple of times to make sure it wasn’t a hallucination. It shouldn’t be - he had only had one beer during the meeting - and it proved not to be when the blond politely cleared his throat.  
“Surely nothing I said during the meeting is worth extra scolding?” Grantaire asked, his tone dripping with dry humour. Perhaps it was mean of him, they had certainly become better friends during the last few months, but it was still rare that they talked after meetings. Usually, they had a silent agreement to stay away from each other to cool down after whatever argument they’ve ended up with. Today’s argument had for once been more like a heated debate than an actual argument, which made Enjolras’ presence even stranger.  
“It’s not that…” Enjolras answered, visibly deflating. “I wanted to talk with you, in private, if you have a moment to spare?” Grantaire glanced at Joly and Bossuet, who both gave him thumbs up and encouraging nods.  
“Okay.” he answered, and stood up. “I’ll catch up with you two later?” he asked his friends, and got more nods in response.  
“Lead the way, chief.”

He had expected them to only go down one floor, to the main part of the café, but instead he found himself silently following Enjolras to the blond’s apartment. It was not too far to walk, and it was nice out, but he had never been invited there before. That wasn’t to say it would be his first time there, because he had drunkenly shown up once or twice, and sometimes they held celebrations for successful rallies there; but for the latter the invitation went out to the group, not any individuals. Since the whole situation was so unexpected and out of the normal, he couldn’t help but go over worst case scenarios as well as tons of theories. Maybe Enjolras finally got tired of him and decided it was safest to kill him would be in his apartment? Maybe this wasn’t Enjolras at all, but a clone, or an alien taking his shape, or an evil twin? Maybe he was in a coma and nothing of this was real?  
“Grantaire. I can hear you thinking, please stop.” Enjolras said, breaking the strange silence. Grantaire looked up. Huh, apparently they were in front of Enjolras’ apartment. He hadn’t noticed.  
“I’ll try to not think as loudly in the future. Are you going to invite me in?” he asked. Instead of answering, Enjolras opened the door for him and went in. Grantaire looked after him for a moment, assumed it was the best invitation he was going to get, and followed.

“Shoes off.” Enjolras said, and locked the door behind them. Should he be worried? He should definitely be worried. He took off his shoes anyway.  
“You’re thinking again.” the blond commented, and actually raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Just trying to figure out what you might have to say that need to be spoken in such privacy. You’re not kicking me out of the group, I hope, because I think that I’ve been on my best behavior lately, and honestly Enjolras, this is a very abstract way to do it if that’s the case. Indirectly inviting me into your home, one would almost suspect you of having-”  
“I’m not kicking you out of the group, what even gave you that idea?” Enjolras interrupted. Grantaire was almost thankful for the interruption, because he wasn’t sure what he suspected Enjolras of having. He should try taking the whole “think before you speak”thing more serious in the future.  
“You wanted to talk. Nothing good happens when someone wants to talk.” he answered with a shrug. Enjolras gave him a _look_ , before shaking his head. Grantaire was starting to feel really confused.  
“It’s not anything bad. I hope it’s not anything bad.” Enjolras started. “Oh. I’m being a bad host. You can sit on the sofa if you’d like. Do you want anything to drink? Eat?” he asked.  
“No… I’m fine.” Grantaire said, and obediently walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Enjolras followed, and after a moment of hesitation, sat down beside him.

“It has been brought to my attention that it’s healthier to talk about feelings than letting them build up and materialize in unexpected ways.” Enjolras started. Grantaire just looked at him, trying to figure out where this was going. It felt too much like a speech.  
“As I have noticed a change in my feelings towards you, I thought it would be polite to inform you.” he continued.  
“Oh my God, you rehearsed this, didn’t you?” Grantaire exclaimed. “You ridiculous human being, I can’t believe that I like you, oh my God.” Enjolras looked up startled, and a blush spread over his pale cheeks.  
“You like me? As in you _like_ -like me?” the blond carefully asked. Grantaire felt the blood rush to his cheeks, and was incredibly happy that his dark skin let the blush go mostly unnoticed.  
“Is anything bad going to happen if I say yes…?” he questioned, unsure where the conversation was heading.  
“Do you want to go out with me?” Enjolras asked, so quickly that he almost didn’t hear.  
“Wait.” he started. “ _You_ like _me_?”  
“Yes, Grantaire, I like you. Do you want to go out with me? On a date? Hopefully soon?” Enjolras answered slowly. Grantaire just beamed at him for a moment.  
“I would love to.”

 **  
**They sat smiling at each other for a while, happy about the mutual feelings.  
“Oh.” Grantaire suddenly said, his smile disappearing. If they actually were going to do this, he probably had to tell Enjolras… it wouldn’t be fair to him otherwise.  
“Oh?” Enjolras repeated with a small frown.  
“I really want to date you, be in a relationship with you - omg we’re in a relationship now aren’t we - but I also have to tell you something now so you don’t change your mind because of it later.” he started, trying to not ramble.  
“Yes, we’re in a relationship.” Enjolras started, pausing for a moment to just smile. “I’m sure I’m not going to change my mind, but it might help if you tell me what it is?”  
“I’m trans. No, you’ve not been misgendering me, you asked my pronouns when we met for fucks sake. I’m a trans man. I’ve been seeing a psychiatrist for 4 years and begun transitioning. I’ve had my mastectomy and I’m trying to save up enough money for a hysterectomy. I’m not asexual, but the thought of having sex in the wrong body is repulsive. I’ve had sex in the past, and I would very much like to not have it again until my body really is my body. If this changes anything for you, say so now, and we will forget that this conversation ever happened.” Grantaire said, as calmly as possible, When he finished, he took a deep breath. It actually felt good to have gotten that said.  
“Thanks for telling me.” Enjolras answered, and took his hand in a reassuring gesture. “I’m demisexual, and although I’m romantically attracted to you, we don’t know each other enough yet for me to feel sexual attraction to you. I’ve never had sex, and I don’t feel any rush in having it. It’s okay for me if we never have sex, and if we ever do, I don’t want there to be any pressure. I would really like to kiss you though, so I hope that’s okay?” he said.  
“Kisses and hugs and cuddles are great.” Grantaire answered with a big smile, and leaned in to give Enjolras a quick peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done my best at researching how ftm transitioning works in France and in general (the former being hard as most pages are in french), but there might be mistakes. Please, point them out to me if that's the case!
> 
> I didn't find much about drinking alcohol while taking hormones, so I didn't know how much I could include Grantaire's drinking problem. What I could find made it seem like one beer would be okay at least. I'll try to find more about it.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!  
> Please keep in mind that English is my second language.


End file.
